kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship/Iqskirby (2)
''Result: Adminship not granted. NerdyBoutKirby (Talk) Iqskirby (talk• • ) Well, I'm back here again, requesting adminship, or at least rollback. I've experienced more vandalism here, and have worked along on reverting it. I've merged pages, I've created articles in my workshop, I've supplied information to pages such as for the new Trophies, I've stayed up-to-date (besides with the Deluxe games, which I watched videos for instead; I have them now). I haven't been as active here as far as edits are concerned due to school work, but I still check this place frequently, more than once a day, monitoring over other's edits and what not, making fixes and undoing some where I see fit. I have not displayed aggression here since my last request. I don't have any "special" abilities, like programming or what-not, but I don't think that should stand between me and becoming an admin. This is something that I enjoy doing, and I should be able to go further without needing more besides good work ethics, grammar, social ability, etc. I really feel like the only difference between myself and an admin is just a few buttons, and I can be trusted with such. That's what an admin really is as far as I'm concerned. If I still don't make it, no big deal. Feedback would be nice.--Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 18:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Comments I think it's time to retire this request. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 19:33, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Support #'Support''' - It's been about a year now, and a quick review of your activity has shown me that you qualify for administrative powers. You've used Rollback well and show a level of dedication and understanding of content very close to that of NBK and Changtau. It would be good to add you to the list of administrators. BNK [ |T| ] 03:00, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Oppose #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. Remove the preview once you've cast your opinion. ---- #I feel you have great potential and I know that you have high hopes for the future. Looking back, though, I still feel a bit more time and experience would serve you well. You joined in 2012, but you only really started editing in May 2014; that's less than a year. I learned from experience that a person should really only be promoted after a full year of activity; took me around three. You also haven't been around for a new game's launch, which is a serious time that tries an administrator's patience and abilities. You've got a bright future ahead of you, but you haven't quite faced all the trials yet. --NerdyBoutKirby ''Hey! I found it first, buddy!'' 01:06, December 27, 2014 (UTC) #You say basically all you'd get as an admin is a few more buttons, but in my experience pretty much what being an admin did for me was open up the wiki's "guts" and I've been doing a lot on the way the wiki appears and such. I don't think at this point being an admin would help you...? You have a lot of edits (more than me!) but quality over quantity is important too. You've done a lot of work so far but as NBK says you're also pretty new, I also spent about three years working here before I became an admin. I think you could do with the rollback ability though, you have definitely earned that by now and it'd help you with all the undoing I've seen you doing. Keep up your good work, and eventually I think you will make an admin. Be patient! -- Giokutalkuser 17:07, December 27, 2014 (UTC) #I agree with the two above comments. While you are certainly a good editor, more time is needed. After all, it has only been about two months since you last requested! However, I do agree that you are worthy of the rollback ability.--Paul2 AHHHH! 12:36, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Neutral